


THE ROYAL CORGAYS

by killercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Dog - Freeform, Other, Sex, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killercastiel/pseuds/killercastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk cool shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ROYAL CORGAYS

Tru sheet taht aktuali hapendeded  
Wooooosh woooosh woosh wooosh far far awai in a difrent world nut like our own lived hur majehsty the quen of egland loial to hur subjekts evry1 luved hur butt dey did nut knoe abut hur duble lyfe dat shi had ben living in secrat GASPSSS dun dun dun butt noe she did nut murdeer enay1 she had a secrat luv affare wit meesha the tatooeded long hareded criminal!!!!!1!!1 dun dun dun  
She luveded meesha but meesha onlay thot of hur as a hawt wrinklie peese of ass, he did nut luv hur but he luvded her saggay teets und grai pubeses und hur swet gapang coin pursie undar hur skurt  
Now to de sexis timeses  
Woooosh wooooosh woosh wooosh woosh woosh  
“Its like trowang a hawtdawg dwn a halwai I luv it soi muc bebe” meesha moneded into the quens corgehs tat weer laying nect to dem wachang

“oh meesha I cunt evan fel u its funtastik talc dirtay to meh roial corgehs it turnses meh on soooo muc u criminal!!1!” the quen scremed reechang to tightlay gripe meeshas hare wit hur wrinkleyed hunds  
“dam staite I will becuz I wus usang u to git ur sexay corgehs muwahahahahhaaaaa” meesha scremed as he cumned inte the quen und maid out wit the corgehs und grabbeded tem und ran off wit dem as his wewe und fabulous hare flappeded in de wind

Dere sat the quen sad und betraid bi hur luver and hur puppers  
3 yers layter she sees on de nooz dat hur roial corgehs had meesha babipups und she crieded und actualay becum a murdeer whil meesha wus happee wit his corgehs and babipups

The ending wus grat

Bi guises I luveses u


End file.
